Harry Potter is the Master of Death
by Zageroth
Summary: Harry Walks through the forest after battle. An idea comes into his head, will it work? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

The Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belong to J. K. Rowling. I get nothing out of this except enjoyment.

**Chapter 1**  
>A figure moved through the forbidden forest alone. Voldemort was dead. People were celebrating cheering the end of tyranny and oppression. But there were too many losses. Fred and George Weasley bodies were found under a pile of rubble along with Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange. Ron's body was found in a couple of places, Ginny was found naked in a broom closet, she was alive but was not responding to anyone. Tonks was found with her arms around the body of her husband crying her eyes out, her hair as black as her mother's maiden name. Hermione was on a stretcher in the great hall. Her right arm was severed at the elbow and her legs ended just before the knee. She was breathing but Poppy Pomfrey didn't want her to wake for a while.<br>Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one, the man who conquered...  
>"Damn" he thought to himself "I'm going to have more titles than Dumbledore soon enough and I'm only 17"<br>Walking thought the forest Harry remembered another title that he gained that day.  
>"Master of Death"<br>Harry looked down on the wands in his hands. His ever faithful Holly and Phoenix wand in his right hand and his new Elder Wand in his left. His invisibility cloak was in his pocket still. He pulled it on and wondered what became of the Resurrection stone. He closed his eyes and let his magic reach out for it.  
>"This will either work or ill make it work"<br>Two minutes of stopping starting and slight variation in direction, Harry stopped and looked down. There on the floor of the forest was the stone encased in a ring, cracked down the middle. Harry picked it up and put it on his right middle finger. He knew where to go now. His feet lead him to the clearing. One he will never forget. He walked over to the body of his first friend. Hagrid refused to stop fighting and even with direct stunners to the face he would not yield eventually one death eater grew tired and levitated a rock into the air and banished it at the back of his head with such force that it should have come out the other side. But it was enough to silence the half gentle giant, forever.  
>Harry's anger rose at the memory and lifting the Elder Wand above his head he screamed,<br>"I am Harry Potter, last descendant of the Peverell line, Master of Death, and I summon you here!"

**A/N –** Hello. Well this is my first attempt at a Fan Fic, hope I don't step on anyone's feet by writing something that they've already written, but to the best of my knowledge I'm not stealing anyone's direct work. Just embellishing. But that's what were all doing right? Anyways. Not too sure if this will be long or short, or even where I'm going with this, but I'll be working on it m'Kay?  
><strong>AN 2** – Hello. Not sure who to set Harry up with. FYI it will not be, or ever will be Ginny in my FF, cause its just wrong. Luna, Daphne and Hermione and big winners in my books..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

The Harry Potter universe and all the characters in it belong to J. K. Rowling and Terry Pratchett. I get nothing out of this except enjoyment.

**Chapter 2**

An eerie silence came over the clearing. Mist rolled over the small hills and encircled the trees. One shadow became more than a shadow. A figure standing 7ft tall holding a ornate but wicked looking scythe was moving towards Harry.  
>Harry's first instinct was to fun for his life, throw on the cloak and hide, but as he thought he realized he had nothing to fear. Just as Harry had this epiphany Death stopped. 5 ft separated death and his master.<br>"I REALLY WISH YOU DIDN'T FIGURE THAT OUT" said death in a voice that was akin to rock over a gravestone.  
>"What?" said Harry<br>"I WAS HOPING THAT YOU WOULD NEVER FIGURE OUT THAT YOU COULD SUMMON ME WHEN YOU HAD ALL OF MY HALLOWS TOGETHER. GOOD JOB BY THE WAY." Death rattled on.  
>"Can you bring my friends back?" asked Harry, not wanting to seem rude but he was there for a reason and his energy levels weren't reading full at the moment.<br>"NO, THEY HAVE ALREADY BEEN PROCESSED, AND ARE ACROSS THE RIVER."  
>"What about the friends i have here, can the elder wand repair there mental heath or re-grow their limbs?<br>"REPAIR THEIR MINDS, POSSIBLY, REGROW THEIR LIMBS. NO"  
>"Then what the fuck can you do?"<br>Death looked at Harry, He saw past the young man that fought so hard and was given the short end of he stick, yet again.  
>In the hall of death there are hourglasses. Each one with a name, on one particular shelf there was one hourglass. There were previously two, on the shelf there was one simple name 'Peverell' Harry's was indeed the last of the line.<br>"WELL , YOU HAVE BEEN A MOST...IRKSOME MORTAL IF I SAY SO MYSELF."  
>"How do you mean?" replied Harry almost in shock.<br>"THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME I HAVE VISITED YOU"  
>"When? said Harry who would have noticed a 7foot man cloaked all in black and holding a massive scythe.<br>"I WAS THERE WHEN YOUR MOTHER THREW HERSELF IN FRONT OF THE KILLING CURSE, I KNEW THEN THAT THE PEVERELL LINE MAY END WITH YOU. I COMFORTED YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER AS THEY WATCHED YOUR GUARDIAN CRYING WITH YOU IN HIS ARMS, THAT WAS ALL THE TIME I COULD GIVE THEM, WATCH."  
>Harry observed as if my magic the scenery changing. He was in a house where the remnants of a fight had been, a hole in the ceiling lay opposite a broken crib, a man with dirty long hair and a black overcoat was holding a crying baby..<br>"Sirius!" Harry yelled and ran to his godfather but fell through the illusion and onto the floor..  
>EVERYONE DOES THAT THE FIRST TIME said Death with a slight hint of amusement.<br>"What is this? inquired Harry  
>A MEMORY, MY MEMORY, stated Death. NOW, THIS IS WAS OUR FIRST MEETING. WE HAVE HAD A FEW. THE PHILOSIPHER STONE. THE BASALISK. DEMENTORS, TWICE. SEEMS YOU NEVER KNEW OF A FEW LITTLE PERKS OF BEING A BLACK, NEVER THE LESS. Death looked around the forest creaked and groaned. Death as a rule never broke rules. But in humans he heard once a great phrase. He mumbled to himself.<br>RULES, WERE MEANT TO BE BROKEN!  
>"What?"<br>MAY WE LEAVE THIS PLACE?  
>"May we leave? Why your death! Why are you asking if we can leave?"<br>IT MAY HAVE LEFT YOUR MIND BUT YOU ARE THE MASTER OF DEATH, THERE ARE ONLY TWO THINGS THAT CAM SUMMON AND BIND ME IN PLACE, THE FIRST BEING THE RIGHT OF AshkEnte (1) THE OTHER BEING THE MASTER OF DEATH, THE ONE WHO HOLDS ALL MY HALLOWS SUMMONS ME TO THIS PLAIN. NEVER THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK, BUT ASK YOU MORTALS SAY. LETS GET OUT OF HERE.  
>"Where do you want to take me?"<br>HOME.

(1) – Don't hurt me Terry Pratchett


End file.
